1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging for needled medical devices, such as needled syringes, needled catheters and needle assemblies, wherein hazardous bio-medical contamination is generally involved with their usage. More particularly, the present invention relates to resealable packaging for needled medical devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to such packaging in the form of a one-time resealable packaging that is inexpensive, safe and easy to use and affords reliable protection for medical personnel handling bio-medically contaminated needles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handling of needles is a well known hazard for medical personnel because needled medical devices, such as disposable needled syringes, disposable needled catheters and needle assemblies used for syringes and for catheters, may easily subject the medical worker to puncture wounds, especially when being removed from its package or while being disposed of. Disposal procedures can involve a particularly increased risk of puncture wounding when a protective cap must be snap fit over the needle of the needled medical device. It is also well known that bio-medical hazard, such as for instance HIV and HBV, is associated with used needled medical devices, which may subject medical personnel handling disposal of the needled medical device to disease and/or an expensive and painful treatment regimen.
Accordingly, there is immense need in the health care industry for packaging for needled medical devices which reduces puncture wound hazard. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,646 to Burke, dated Apr. 12, 1968, discloses a syringe assembly contained in a blister-type, peel open package having a see through plastic housing and a peelably attached heavy paper backing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,096 to McFarlane, dated May 1, 1990, discloses a package for needled medical devices having a mutually separable, two segment upper end for permitting the needled medical instrument to be removed from the package and then replaced and resealed therein; a shrink wrap is provided to ensure sterility. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,616 to Clanton, dated Dec. 25, 1990, discloses a box-shaped receptacle having a top panel and a bottom panel in which tabs and seats mutually engage to encapsulate the syringe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,768 to Fischer, dated Jul. 16, 1991, discloses a hinged tray for holding medical instruments, including disposable syringes, which inhibits contamination of sterile instruments and affords a safe disposal container by being permanently locked by operation of notched posts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,454 to Hammer, dated Jul. 28, 1992, discloses a needles and catheter container having a hinged top panel carrying brackets to hold the needle and catheter, wherein the top is opened and resealed by operation of detents that are releasable by a user pressing upon a handle. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,267 to Yates, Jr. et al, dated Oct. 20, 1992, discloses a two part hinged syringe container which is resealable via protuberances on one part being forced into depressed indentations on the other part.
While the above described devices attempt to address the problem of needled medical device disposal, they lack cost effectiveness, simplicity of manufacture and ease of operation. Accordingly, what remains needed is a package for needled medical devices which affords simplicity of manufacture, cost effectiveness, assurance of sterility, easy and safe opening and resealing of the package in conjunction with safe handling of the needled medical device, and assured, permanent lockage of the package once it has been resealed.